Our Ladies' Butlers    Kuroshitsuji X OC
by ArtismyEmoLove
Summary: NO YAOI. Ciel Phantomhive Moves Out Of His Manor Hoping To Never Return Again. However Two Young Ladies Decide To Take The Manor Themselves And Hunt Down The Previous Owner And Butler. "After All, We Are One Hell Of Young Ladies" NO YAOI. RATED M FOR SMUT
1. Introduction To Our Ladies

Alright I'll Get Straight To The Point…

I DO NOT OWN BLACK BUTLER.

ONLY THE ONE OC!  
AS FOR THE REST OF THE EXPLANATION OF THIS FANFIC! I'LL TELL IT ON THE FIRST CHAPTER!

Intro

∞•†•∞

The Ladies' Welcome

∞•†•∞

Selena and Reilla Vii Brittania Salem were both known in England for their _deep_ connections of companies around the region of Britain's ribcage of macabre balls and murder spree. The cover up story was that they both had control over their variety of cases to handle around the globe.

Both have featured themselves to Switzerland, America, France, Germany, Spain, Italy, Australia, Asia, and especially Romania.

There had been a case in France where a serial killer had been sweeping the streets of Bordeaux, Avignon, Camembert, and finally Paris…

He was known for his interest in fine woman with long legs, rich red wine (known for the bottles he always left at the scene of the crime where the corpses were found), and art.

Fifteen victims were caught in the heinous crime and all were portrayed with what the murderer thought was a "marvelous portrait of art's wrath and lust".

The sixth victim, known as Celésta De Lamarliere, was seen inside the wine cellar of an old bar known for its wine. She was sitting down with her back leaning against a chair in a black slim cocktail dress.

However, the torso of the dress was split in half, along with the torso itself!

Celésta's intestines were spilling out of her belly and bloodying up the floor below her.

The police also found that her eyes had been gouged out and hidden inside her mouth and were baffled at who could possibly be the lead to this harebrained handwork.

But just like all the other grotesque corpses found at the scene, there was also an art easel found at the crime facing the person portrayed.

The portraits had no signs of mutilated body parts or severed intestines but of the actual ladies as they had been before the murder!

Selena and Reilla heard of the news that had reached them when they had finished cracking the "Macabro I Sette Soldati" or the "Macabre Of The Seven Solders". They arrived at the scene just before the fourteenth murder had occurred.

Most officials didn't like the idea that two young women were doing the police enforcement's work instead of minding their own businesses.

Especially since both of them are seventeen years of age!

Reilla was the "younger" sister that had been attached to Selena since the very day she had been born. She insisted that she was called "Rei" not Reilla, because she disliked formalities. She wasn't immature. Reilla knew that being a lady wasn't difficult because she had her ways of showing what kind of persona she had inside her.

She could make anyone laugh no matter how old or how difficult of a person she had to compete with.

Selena mostly called her Rei more than anyone in the family did before their parents passed away. She stood up for her each time someone tried to shove her down and whether it be noble or a simple gypsy in Romania, she would always kick their… asses… back to where they came from.

Of course Selena was the oldest by a second, and proved to be very responsible whether it was dealing with family disputes or murders going around the region of Europe.

Both girls were known as Siamese twins in a way for their long strands of onyx black hair that reached down to the small of their backs. Reilla had crystal like orbs of eyes that were practically white shards piercing into the iris. Selena's eyes were more contrasted with the deep crimson of red wine that seemed frozen from the orbs of her own eye color. Both, (of course) wore black everyday. Whether it was a sock, a shoe, a headband, a dress, they wore something black each day.

As for their intelligence and talent rank, they both had a twisted way of thinking.

Some might call them as mad as hatters but others call them simple geniuses!

Selena had observed the art before and pointed out something's that the cops would have never thought about.

She said that the murderer had used watercolors for blonde victims and oil paints for brunettes.

_"If it was me in the same situation, I would've done the same thing. Brunettes are more serious and define a cutting edge to every sketch they're made into while blondes are more swaying and as flowing as mermaids in a shallow beach." She said to herself one day as they were observing the scene itself._

_ "What does this have to do with anything? We should be looking for fingerprints! Not looking over what kind of sadistic thoughts he might be thinking of while he was sketching them as if they were prostitutes!" One of the chief's scoffed._

She smirked to herself and shook her head slightly.

_"Of course he'd be picking those types of paints because he wants to continue his pattern. Noel Vii Antonito was the first victim and she was a brunette. The next victim, known as Adéle Raquel, was a blonde. After that was a brunette and two days after was a blonde. This man is picking girls by their beauty, but also by their hair color."_

The chief thought to himself and then shook his head.

_"That would mean the next victim is a blon—"_

_ "Wrong! The next victim is most likely a brunette." _

_ "HOW! Didn't you just say—!"_

_ "I did, but you didn't pay attention either. Blonde, brunette, blonde, brunette, blonde, brunette, brunette, blonde, brunette, blond—"_ She kept chanting and stopped finally with a smile.

"_Brunette"_

_ "So he picks brunettes more often than blondes?" _

_ "It's because he enjoys oil colors more than water colors." _

_ "How do you know this?"_

_ "In a display of art, you want your portraits to look professional, not so weak and light with water colors. He could do blondes with oil colors but it wouldn't look as nice as it would with it being watercolors."_

_ "But even if we track down the whole country of France of brunettes, we still wouldn't be able to track down him as much!" _

_ "That's where you're wrong, my friend." _

Rei suddenly came into the picture with a pencil sitting against the fold of her ear as she came by with a leather notebook in her arms and coughing to apologize for her interruption.

_"Ahem. There are many art utensil shops in France are there not?"_

_ "Yes but—"_

_ "And we have plenty of men that can be scattered around these shops, do we not?" _

_ "Of course! However—" _

_ "Then I don't see what the problem is." _She pouted slightly.

_"Then it'd done. Send some of your men over first thing in the morning tomorrow. If they're even a second late, then we'll be lost over a simple mistake." _

_ "BUT HOW DO YOU KNOW HE'LL BE SEARCHING FOR PAINTS TOMORROW! HE COULD'VE SAVED SOME EASILY BY—"_

_ "Chief commander…" _Selena spoke in a deep irritated voice. "_How many paints do you took to draw this portrait of art…"_

She felt the painting before her very hand, pressing her fingers against such texture.

_"How would I know! It probably took about six maybe ten pa—"_

_ "That's where you're wrong once again! If ten tubes of oil paints painted this beautiful portrait, not even half of this blank white board would be finished. And I know he wouldn't be able to bring a large can of paint without someone suspecting him in the bar." _

_ "That true I suppose… If you are correct on such an estimation of a guess, what are you looking for in return?" _

_ "You mean a reward?" _Rei asked him, rubbing her eyes slightly.

_"Yes… A reward for your service."_

Selena smiled her well-known Cheshire cat grin and replied earnestly, _"In return, I ask that you give us all the marvelous portraits of the women sketched by the murderer."_

The chief approved of the deal.

On the morning of August 5th, the well-known serial killer was caught, brought into the federal territory of law enforcement and was interrogated by Selena, herself. He admitted his crime and even told of his first victim being his own wife…

His name was known as Franz Florzen, known as an ideal artist back before the murders even happened. His works of art were mostly flowers or floral art, but something changed his mind about his genre of creation and he decided to move on to the blossom of women that he'd seen in the streets of Paris.

The artist's wife didn't approve of his ideal aspects and how he portrayed his models nude. They fought about the situation at hand and finally he killed her with one stab to the back when she was about to leave him for good.

He painted her the way he thought she would like to be painted. With dignity.

The whole time he was devoted in his work and he wanted to do more and more for publicity, whether it was good or bad. He no longer knew the difference from wrong and right.

Another thing Selena noticed was that the water he used for his watercolor paintings had been next to a glass of wine that could easily be mistaken for his cup of water. The wine that she observed had been mixed with paint…

He must have dipped his brush of watercolors inside the wine itself and before it was too late he had fallen ill and later on, insane.

The painter was happy, of course, to know that Selena and Reilla were keeping the paintings to themselves, not letting the public burn them in memory of the women who had died under his hand. He laughed for the first time knowing that it'd be the last most cherished of his work finished that would never wilt away like the flowers he had painted before…


	2. Chapter One:Newspaper Invitation:1

∞•†•∞

Chapter One

Newspaper Invitation

1

∞•†•∞

_The month of October has been lively within the city of Paris, where the country of France flourishes with enthusiasm at the news of a sudden ball occurring for one of their fair ladies' birthdays. The event itself will take place within the Manor of Justine, one of the well-known ladies who had earned rights to her father's mansion when he had died under illness. Family members, friends, and strangers are welcomed to gather to this event in order to earn ties with such a noble lady._

_ The rumor of Paris recalls that within this birthday in particular, she will announce her engagement to one of the three suitors she has placed interest in since their engagement._

_ One of them was known as __Aloïs Racine, and was recognized for his unique skill in tennis, which Justine claims that she had chosen favor of him through such talent. It had been rumored that his mother grew rather suspicious of his stay within the manor, however he refuses to return to his family and remains at the side of Justine. Said mother recalled that it had been strange how he locked himself away from the rest of the world and only paid any interest to his fiancée, who resembled a master that held him on a tight leash. _

_ The second suitor, Basile Giroux, had been a carpenter before he had met the fair lady of Paris. Many recalled that he had his fair share of women at the time before he betrothed himself to Justine, however, it was notified by the public that he abused his fiancée, due to stressful relations with his drunk habits. Many citizens of Paris disliked Basile for his brute like reputation; however, none had the courage to stand up to Justine to ask in favor of his replacement. _

_ The last suitor is known for his talent through the brilliant skill of the violin. Malo de Vigny was born of an aristocrat family that had been recognized by Justine when she encountered one of his famous performances of the anthem of Paris. Their relationship grew within that moment due to the fact that Justine favored him for his talent, his pride, and his arrogance, but not for his wealth. He was known as the poster child of musical expertise and due to that type of status; Justine took him into her home where she had been betrothed to him as well. _

_ It had been two years since the suitors and Justine's encounter, though the crowd of civilians pondered over who would the noble lady pick as her permanent mate. Another question was also fixated on as, "what would become of the other two suitors?" The result would reveal itself to the grand gala where many would arrive to support the decision of their fair lady. _

"What a nuisance." Reilla would shake her head before letting her hand fold the newspaper together before crumpling it up and tossing it into the wastebasket beside her.

A figure would let her head rise as she observed her sibling's skill of child's play. The said person, Selena, would let the corners of her lips graze into a smile before folding her newspaper and standing up from her Victorian grandee loveseat.

"Such a nuisance, indeed." She'd nod off to her younger sister before walking herself over to the oak desk, which Rei took comfort in with the tips of her heels rested on the edge of the writing square of the desk.

Selena would sit herself to the corner of the desk before shaking her head at such stupidity that encased the well being of affairs within Paris. She respected Paris with grand favor; however, the public worshipped this heiress as if she were a goddess before them.

"I dislike a woman that manipulates men through such a façade." Rei would huff to herself, leaning forward in her seat to let her tiny feet rest to the floor.

"Isn't that why we came, mon cheri?" Selena would cock a slender eyebrow over to her sister before letting her fingers glide through her own thick bangs just before exposing her grim eyes that promised devious things.

"We didn't just come here to crash a goddamn party and flaunt our way into the event, I suppose." She'd smirk at her careful choice of wording before batting her hazy blue eyes that would pierce into Selena's charcoal orbs.

"Of course not." She would return the smile before standing up from her place and arching her back, letting the muscles of her body loose tension as she'd let the ripples of relaxation spread throughout her body, "We came here to crash the goddamn party and stop this foolish manipulation of men. An heiress like herself seems too comfortable to lead an extraordinary life of wealth and riches."

"And it still doesn't add up how her father died of illness when we've already traced reports that there was no contamination, infection, or disease that could've possibly stopped certain vital organs of his body from working." The petite femme fatal would nod to herself before crossing her legs.

"You're right, that still doesn't add up. Either way, we'll find the truth soon enough from either the Mademoiselle, or her grand suitors." Selena would walk back to the loveseat and grab her leather petticoat jacket to accompany her short ruffles of lace and leather bound corset of a dress.

"Aye." Rei would nod before standing up from her seat and taking the light blue parsnip shade of a small jacket that her sister would lend out to her. "However, we require a certain appeal of dress in order to enter such an event, ma soeur."  
"Is that so? And what type of appeal would this be?"

"Masquerade."

"Interesting. I suspected as much from an Italian tradition that would introduce itself to France."

"Have we got the actual time to compromise a search in our schedule?" Rei would ponder aloud as they would step out of the study hall to locate the stairs before they began to enter the main entrance of their villa just as they left the building itself.

"I suppose you have a point there, Rei…"

"Must we go to this party at all? We can schedule an appointment with the Mademoiselle some other time this week—"

"That's out of the question, ma petite." Selena would interrupt her before stopping them at the foot of the stone paved stairs, "Remember, Justine is planning on introducing her suitor to the company of Paris. At this point in time, we need to take this as a golden chance to introduce ourselves in a grand attire of luxury."

As Selena would continue her walk, Rei would follow a little briskly before replying to such a hasty action of planning, "We're not prepared for this. We already have a meeting with an official of the military in France and this gala is tonight! We should have just arrived in Paris a week early if we knew that this would have gotten out of hand."

"But we didn't. And since we've planned poorly on our behalves, we need to make up such lack of responsibility by finding time in our day to come prepared to such an event. I assure you, Rei, that this will turn out fine." Selena would shake her head and smile to comfort Rei's ability to stress out such a small factor when it is merely the smallest worries of their problems.

"I do not agree with this at all." Rei would huff, as a kuro coach would arrive at the entrance of the Grand Villa de Salem before stopping to a halt in front of the presence of the two ladies in waiting.

"Of course you don't. That's why I need you as my conscience." Selena would smile to herself before opening the door of the coach and helping her sister inside.

∞•†•∞

Selena

∞•†•∞

"I don't quite understand…" the officer would scrutinize the report that we handed out to him the minute we took our seats within his office.

"Oh?" Rei would lean forward in her seat, almost leering at him but I could tell that she was biting back her tongue from insulting him in his native tongue.

"This report doesn't specify enough information to support the fact that one of our noble ladies has committed a felony in France." He'd settle the report back down to his desk before letting his steel cold eyes glance back at us.

I recall that the officer's title was I' agent Alan Montague; a military official that served the prosperous city of Paris and has been noted for his handiwork to keeping the streets clean. He was a new official however, considering the fact that Rei and I never had to go through his scrutinizing and what not in our last case with Franz. I recall hearing from the fair women of France that he was a brilliant, handsome man that could even make a man swoon from his presence.

They were right on one thing. He was rather well groomed. Apart from his blue- steeled eyes that held such harsh emotions, his facial features were soft and elegant of those that aristocrats were born with. To accompany such features was slick back hair, which had exposed his face, as well as features him to be that of an image of a gentleman.

However, the monsieur was lacking respect in the common courtesy that we managed to support. Rei and I, of course, were used to this type of treatment due to the fact that women had little say in these affairs. This was unacceptable, due to the fact that we do not accept such treatment from other military officials and we often take these restraints into offence.

Thus we have no other choice but to expose our titles in order to bother with such affairs.

"I assure you..." I'd let my French accent roll off the tip of my tongue, as I'd slide a hand within the pocket of my trench coat to pull out an identification card of Britain's Bureau of Investigations. "…that information is insignificant due to the fact that we have permission from Europe's officials in order to investigate your lady's manor for any threats."

My index finger would part the booklet, exposing the card's information to the officer, letting his eyes rest on my picture of identification. His hand would rise and thus, take the booklet from my hand before looking over it and letting his eyes change slightly through emotion. He seemed uncertain somehow.

"You've done this kind of work before in Europe, however this is only Britain's permission to do such investigations, it doesn't state anything about allowing you to work undercover towards France's affairs…" He'd return the booklet to me and gain some confidence back into those cold orbs. "Or any other affairs in Europia's kingdoms."

"On the contrary, we've already dealt with quite the amount of your country's affairs concerning murder sprees, serial killings, assassinations, and what not." Rei decided to intervene with a devious smile ripping through the ends of her lips.

"Do you have any proof or documents concerning these affairs?" He'd lean back in his seat and cock an eyebrow, ready for a shitload of explanation.

I'd return his idle stare with a piercing glare that overshadowed his lucid eyes, however, I merely returned his question with a suitable answer, "These documents are not in our reach at the moment. We can ask our bureau's assistant to mail these _trivial _things to your building's facility.

I examined his slender eyebrow for a mere moment to observe how he ached it in mere amusement. He caught attitude, but I caught mock. Instead of returning the favor, he merely scoffed under his breath and replied a short:

"Very well."

∞•†•∞

"Very _well~_" Rei would mock the officer's previous quote as she continued to brush at her hair furiously, allowing the pale blonde locks to fall in place as she would sit upright in her seat, "What a bloated old brute."

We were both preparing ourselves for the event that Mademoiselle Justine had planned for France.

"Now, Rei." I'd tut my tongue against the roof of my mouth as my eyes would direct their attention from the mirror to my sister, eyeing her with a coy smile, "You know there are only two words within that sentence that contradict you, dear. The monsieur is neither bloated nor old as you find him to be."

Her facial expression grimaced before me, until I added more to my sentence,  
"However, I do agree that he is quite the brute when it comes to dealing with his country's affairs."

I smirked when I found the corners of her lips widening some into my favorite of her smiles. Returning my stare to the mirror, I found myself applying a cherry like spread of shading to my lips in order to give my appearance some life.

"France hasn't changed much, but their military could use some progress." Rei would continue to say before adding her own little quote, "I've missed it though."

"H'mmm." I'd hum to myself, still smothering the bottom frame of my lip with gloss, "I know you have. That's why I took the opportunity to take this case before Phantomhive would snatch it from my grasps."

"Phantomhive?" Rei would ask, speaking the name for the first time, "Who are they? Another group of competition?"

"I suppose so."

"Who are they exactly?" Rei would ask aloud before turning herself over in her seat, where I could see her in the mirror.

"I don't know yet."

"Is that so?" She'd eye me skeptically as I would close the tablet of shading with its cover.

"Is it so surprising?" I'd answer her question with another question before crossing my legs, leaning back in my seat in amusement.

"I suppose it is."

"Well then, there you have it." I'd say before throwing my arms in the air in a simple shrug before standing up from my seat, "However, you may see them at the ball, therefore please be aware of any suspicious presence. The dogs of Britain have their noses in everything these days…"

Nodding her head some, she would finally give up all conclusions as to the identity of the Phantomhive topic. I watched her as she turned her frail body around in her seat before letting my eyes glaze over to the opened wardrobe. We had yet to choose from our dresses and it was already half past seven. The ball would open around an hour or so and we weren't ready as of yet.

I walked myself to the wardrobe before letting my eyes search through the arrangements of black-laced dresses and petticoats that awaited our choice of appeal. The tips of my fingers would run past my previous choices before halting to one as I'd pluck it from it's family of clothes to present it to my sister.

"What do you think?"

It had been kuro strapless dress with a floral corset to support her waist. The ends of her dress flailed, as it would be supplied with a matching petticoat with rosary lacings. The corset had a nice arrangement of ribbons that would tuck into each loophole available within the corset.

The frame of her face would turn before she eyed the dress carefully to herself, reaching an arm or so to allow the ends of her fingers to trace it, as she would often do so.

"I have a pair of stockings to match with the ribbon of the corset. And I can do your hair in a set of ribbons as well." I would remind her, trying to usher her into the damn thing already.

Looking up at me, she would bite the corners of her bottom lip thoughtfully before replying, "I like it."

Smiling in relief, I would nod to her and release the dress to her hands and direct my attention back to the wardrobe, as I would continue to peer over the remaining dresses. They were all fine and lively, however I required something that would appeal to the tone of the masquerade.

Taking in another breath, the corners of my eyes finally caught something that suited my fancy. I took out the pretty little think and observed its appeal before grinning to myself.

It was quite the dress. I don't even recall ever buying it before, however it somehow caught my interest, as unfamiliar as it was. It was a black dress, once again, with an open spine view that reached to the small of the back. The end had a slight hitch in the front that exposed the beholder's legs to the audience; however only the legs, reaching up to the mid thigh before it sloped back down to cover the back frame of the figure.

"It suits you."

Turning around, I realized that Rei had been watching me this whole time with her eyes lightening some from the candles of the vanity. My, and she had already been dressed so early…

"I suppose so..." I would respond before turning my attention back to the dress before resting it over to a chair that sat next to the wardrobe. "Are you ready?"

"I suppose so…" She would return my quote coyly.

∞•†•∞

Audience

∞•†•∞

Gusts of wind would bristle through the branches of trees that stood in Paris. The many of branches would shift against the wind, speaking with one another before the wind would dim some, allowing the chimes of whispers to reply to one another.

The crowds of Parisians would arrive one another before the stairs of Manor Justine enthusiastically. Echoes of music and instruments would escape the large house, hinting the liveliness of the party. Coaches would pull up to the curve, carrying the many of nobility houses that waited to arrive within the welcomes of Justine herself.

Among the many of coaches that would halt before the manor, one of them so happened to belong to the Phantomhive family. The twisted, black coach would allow its wheels to steer to a halt, as its rider would tip its top hat to the awaiting guard that asked for his title.

The man's lips would shift as he answered before slipping off his hat, exposing the facial features of Sebastian Michaelis.

"Is that so?" The guard would mutter before looking over the coach to himself, "It's a pleasure to hear from the Phantomhives once again…"

"Indeed. Our master Ceil hasn't had the pleasure of returning to your lady of France ever since her father's death." He would nod pleasantly, allowing the onyx of his orbs to reveal before the guard.

"What a shame. Her father's death, that is." The guard would shake his head before taking the time to adjust the cuffs of his jacket.

"Indeed. May I ask what ever did happen to Lord—"

Suddenly, the doors of the coach would open themselves up to reveal the master of the Phantomhive household. Azure blue eyes would blink to themselves before the figure of Ciel Phantomhive would step out from his coach.

It was noticeable to how his height had grown for three years time since his previous meeting with the Madam. The azure of his eyes grew dim with harsh storms that reflected against his past, present, and futures. Cobalt sheer tips of hair would reach at his chin, maintained as it had been pulled back into a noticeable tie that lay against the back of his neck. There was no longer an eye-patch to hide the complex of his eye that led unguarded, yet a faint shift of his bangs would shield the brilliant sapphire orb from its eye socket caverns. He had aged some, however he was… just as brilliant for someone who turned 18 of age.

His butler, rumored to be the immortal servant of the Phantomhive's, hadn't aged a day of his propaganda. Sebastian's skin was as flawless as Ciel's: pale as porcelain. His dark chocolate eyes that would stare silently towards the guard before shifting towards his master adorned his facial features. He wore the same familiar black coats that allow him to appeal further into his familiarity with the style of tailcoats. After all, he was the butler of the Phantomhive household.

"Oh. What a pleasure to see you again, Master Ciel." The guard would bow to him, nearly frantic that he had caused the rider of the coach to pause at such a moment.

"Indeed. Sebastian, I nearly thought that you had a heart attack. What led you to stop without welcoming me outside, I wonder." He would say dryly, allowing his speech to slip past his lips like a brush against silk.

"Pardon me, my lord." He would nod in apology before setting the reigns down from the horses and allowing himself to step down to the couch before opening the door wider to his master, gaining the attribute to smile pleasantly with those pale lips of his.

"You're pardoned for now—Ah, ah. I can help myself to the floor. I've grown taller since the last time, if you haven't noticed, Sebastian."

"Of course. How could I have not recalled sooner."

The guard would stand there and remain confused by the sudden change of mood. He recognized Ciel Phantomhive to be the same quiet, yet bitter young boy that he recalled from the last visit he made to Manor Justine. Years have passed, but they have not made the slightest change in heart of the young man except invoked him to become all the more bitter. What made him to become such a cruel figure, he did not know.

"Oh? Have you caught Sebastian's symptoms as well, Monsieur Ambroise?" Ciel would cock his head, eyeing his blank facial features.

"Not at all. Excuse me, young master-" Ambroise would shake his head and step back from his position, allowing the noble member some space to take his place with the rest of the crowds, "However, we must impose and remind our guests of the dress code. This is, after all, a masquerade."

"That won't be a problem, Monsieur. I've prepared young master with such attire." Sebastian's voice would interfere, as his right hand would slip into his coat pocket, plucking an azure mask with black-laced corners.

"Ah. So you have come prepared." The guard would chuckle nervously before nodding at the stern expression of Ciel, that so hadn't blinked, "How fortunate."

"Of course. After all, how can a butler remain at the service of the Phantomhive household if he couldn't even prepare himself with a simple dress code such as this. I assure you I have my own attire ready as well, therefore you do not need to fret anymore than you already have." Sebastian would allow the words to escape his lips with pride that hadn't shifted through the years of servitude.

"I see then. Please welcome yourselves inside. Justine has been expecting your company for some time now." Ambroise would nod before allowing his body to lean forward in a respectful bow.

"Very well." Ciel would respond, allowing his feet to continue onto the stairs of the manor as the corners of his lips would draw themselves into a smile.

∞•†•∞

Reila

∞•†•∞

"This is the worst."

The whole bloody place was stocked with nobles that had their noses reached up to the sky. What a rotten bunch they were. All pride, no brains. All money, no common courtesy. Just a bunch of kiss ups for the sourpuss of a French lady. What ridicule!

All of the strangers and peasants (that could afford masquerade attire) were stuffing their faces in gourmet downstairs and the women were kissing up to each wealth notable that passed them by.

A priest had joined in the celebration even though he should spend the rest of his miserable days in Paris, praying to that one-sided love he has with his God. The rest of the crowds were indulging with themselves and allowing their hearts to fill with hope of connections to the young lady's wealth.

How disgusting.

"Reila." Selena's voice came up, allowing the back of my neck to release some uneven shudders that rippled down to the small of my back.

Damn her too..

"H'm."

"We're not here to become critics of the company. We're here to appeal to the lady in order to investigate her further." Her voice would remind me, although it only pinched up all the more annoyance.

"I already know. I can't help but criticize either way. I love France, Selena. Believe me when I say this, I just can't stand the type of treatment we've been getting from the officer, the snot-nosed guard, and most of all, "le whore" herself."

"Shhh~. If anyone hears you spiting the hostess we may be executed at the Palace of Versailles!" Selena would say, though I could hear the hint of her giggling.

"Who cares. Let them. As a nobleman had stated before at the guillotine: "Let the people see my head. It's a sight worth looking at." I would bite my bottom lip, refusing to let out a hint of a chuckle that would expose humor.

"What a stupid quote." A voice would scoff behind me.

Turning my head around, my soft hazel eyes would start to usher up venom as they pierced a glare to the stranger that dared to upset my quote.

However, I noticed something strange in that look that he returned to me. Azure blue eyes that would cast a threatening shadow against the inner purgatory of my heart. It was a strange feeling that cast more ripples of shudders to the exposed flesh of my shoulders. He was.. strange.

I could not feel a single pulsation of a heart that shifted within that beautiful corpse of a body. An angel of a face with the words of cruel devils that cast their glances on virgin hearts.

"Tch. And what makes you say that, ne?" Selena's voice would take me back home to the settlement of my consciousness.

I turned my head back to watch her eyes pierce into the same angelic figure that cast sharp blades of words at me.

"Ciel Phantomhive."

_The name. _

"Such pride is considered a sin.."

_Oh that name._

"..thus it requires punishment"

_I can recall it now when Selena and I were…._

"The nobleman reaped what he sowed."

_We were…_

"Are you so sure about that?" Selena's voice would catch up, making me think again.

_Phantomhive…_

"My lord is very much sure." Another voice would rise up, afflicting more confusion into my head.

_What? _

"I don't recall asking for your opinion, _Sebastian Michaelis_." Her voice would come to again.

_The pulses are.._

"I do not recall asking for your permission to respond, Selena."

_This man.._

"Well then, do you recall your master's permission?"

_ Wasn't normal…_

"Tch. My master doesn't need to respond to such ignorance."

_Is it possible that he is…_

"Well then. Could it be your master is much too deaf to respond or is he simply stupid as his title defines.." My voice would catch up before the corners of my lips would rip into a familiar smirk, finally allowing some bite to return to my pipes, "The Queer Dog Of Brittania."

A slight pause would fixate through the atmosphere as realization would allow the words to sink and devour into the flesh.

"Tch."

"Reilla.."

"…."

"My, my~ What do we have here?"

The silence would erupt itself, upsetting the complex as it lay slightly forgotten within its own battle. The lady of the manor had finally exposed herself to the gatherers.

"I've been expecting you all~" Justine's voice would send the final blow of chills down my back until I became numb.


End file.
